<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handle Me by lostmagician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126262">Handle Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician'>lostmagician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Therapy Porn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tender Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been doing it for months now, and there was still a small part of Daniel that expected Johnny to tell him it was all a joke. That they were just playing a game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Therapy Porn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handle Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts">poetdameron</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for my fandom soulmate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel was nervous. It wasn’t like they’d never done it before. They always tried different things, some pretty vanilla, others kinky. But this—this had turned into a routine. It had become a fixation in their lives.</p>
<p>Johnny had insisted on it after realizing that Daniel wasn’t as assertive as he could be.</p>
<p><em>There</em><em>’s no other way, </em>Johnny had said.<em> Not until you learn to tell me what you want.</em></p>
<p>It’s how Daniel found himself kneeling once again on the bedroom floor, naked, with his hands tied in front of him<em>.</em></p>
<p>Johnny had taken off his shirt, but he was still wearing jeans and socks. He was leaning against the wall, watching Daniel. Or at least that’s what Daniel thought he was doing. He couldn’t tell, because Johnny hadn’t given him permission to look up.</p>
<p>“Did you touch yourself today?” Johnny asked. The tone was smooth, impersonal.</p>
<p>Daniel swallowed.</p>
<p>“No, sir.”</p>
<p>Johnny hummed, like he was considering his answer. Daniel shifted on his knees, shivering when his hard cock brushed against the fabric around his wrists.</p>
<p>“You used the cock ring?” Johnny asked.</p>
<p>At first, Johnny didn’t like it when Daniel used sex toys. He took it as a personal affront to his virility. It’s only when he realized it enhanced the sexual experience that he made it part of their routine.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>An expectant silence.</p>
<p>“Sir,” he added quickly.</p>
<p>Slow footsteps as Johnny approached him. Daniel felt his cheeks burn. They’d been doing this for months now, and there was still a small part of him that expected Johnny to tell him it was all a joke. That they were just playing a game.</p>
<p>“Where has your mind gone?” Johnny asked in a soft voice.</p>
<p>Fuck, he could always tell when Daniel was like this. Fingers brushed against his chin, but it wasn’t permission to look up. It was a touch, meant to bring him back to earth. Daniel blinked out of his thoughts. He scrambled his mind for an excuse, but then he remembered one of the rules: No lying.</p>
<p>He swallowed, his throat suddenly parched.</p>
<p>“I—I was worried you thought this was a joke, sir.”</p>
<p>The hand left his face, and he felt suddenly cold, his heart racing in his chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>I fucked it up this time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up.</em>
</p>
<p>“Get on the bed,” Johnny said in a hard voice. “On your hands and knees.”</p>
<p>Daniel’s nostrils flared. He got up, and did as he was told, but not before glancing at Johnny’s face: his jaw was clenched, and there was a hard glint in his eyes. Daniel’s chest tightened, and he looked away.</p>
<p>It was difficult to climb with his hands tied in front of him, but he managed by pulling himself on one knee first and then hoisting himself up. He positioned himself in the middle of the bed, on his hands and knees. He heard the sound of a belt unbuckling, the drag of jeans being unzipped. The bed dipped behind him.</p>
<p>“Did you prep yourself like I told you to?” Johnny asked.</p>
<p>He pushed Daniel’s back until his shoulders almost touched the bed and his ass was sticking in the air.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Daniel said, his heart hammering in his chest.</p>
<p>Fingers moved to his ass and dug into his skin, spreading him wide open. Daniel braced himself, fully expecting Johnny to sink in one smooth motion. But instead, something firm and wet pushed at his entrance.</p>
<p>Daniel let out a strangled sound and jerked forward, but Johnny held him fast by the waist, keeping him still. Johnny had never done this to him before, Daniel didn’t think it was his<em> thing</em>. It was so good. Daniel moaned as Johnny swiped his tongue over his hole, again and again. He coaxed Daniel open, licking and sucking at the rim until he could easily fuck him with his tongue. Daniel felt like he was coming apart at the seams.</p>
<p>“John, please,” Daniel pleaded, not knowing what exactly he was asking for, only that he needed it desperately.</p>
<p>Precome leaked from his cock and onto the sheets below him, and his legs were shaking. He was sure he could come just like this. He felt it gather hot and quick in his stomach, felt it in his spine, and he arched, mouth falling open, and then—</p>
<p>Johnny removed his tongue. Daniel moaned brokenly against the bed sheet. He heard the distant sound of a bottle flipping open, a squirt, and then a cold sensation as Johnny circled his rim with his fingertip. He played around, teasing—before shoving in three fingers at once.</p>
<p>Daniel grunted. He’d prepped himself already but it was too <em>much. </em>He was too full. Another hand came up to stroke his back.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Johnny said, and Daniel let the praise wash over him.</p>
<p>Every brush of his fingers made his stomach coil tighter in arousal, until pleasure started building inside of him again. Johnny placed open-mouthed kissed up Daniel’s spine until he reached the space where his neck met his shoulder. He sucked on the bruise that he’d left two days before.</p>
<p>“So beautiful,” Johnny said. “You look so good spread out for me.”</p>
<p>Daniel flushed again. Why did Johnny always talk this way?</p>
<p><em>Because you’re on your knees, </em>the little voice said in his head. <em>You’re on your knees, ready to take it like a bitch in heat, </em>and that was it, wasn’t it? It’s because he was the bottom. He was the small one, the weak one. The one who was going to take it up the ass, and enjoy it. The one who was going to moan openly, helplessly—</p>
<p>He only realized too late that Johnny had gone still. The fingers were still a blunt weight inside of Daniel, but they’d stopped moving. Daniel blinked the sweat out of his eyes, panting. He’d done it again, he’d let his mind wander, and Johnny was going to be angry with him. He opened his mouth, ready to apologize, when the fingers left him, and hands pushed at his shoulders, turning him on his back.</p>
<p>Johnny sat between his thighs. There was a small crease between his eyebrows, and his lips were set in a thin, hard line.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Daniel said, squirming. “I didn’t mean to—”</p>
<p>“Shh,” Johnny cut him off. His hand had returned to Daniel’s hip, thumb rubbing back and forth across his skin. It was an absent gesture. He stayed like that for a while, just staring at Daniel with a thoughtful frown.</p>
<p>“Change of plans,” Johnny said finally, as he sat up and kneed his way between Daniel’s thighs. “I’m gonna fuck you on your back.”</p>
<p>He bent down and kissed Daniel, before he could protest. Daniel gave a muffled moan, and shuddered in anticipation. It was different when they were face to face, the intensity often left him shaking for hours afterward. Minutes stretched past as Johnny bit Daniel’s lips and jaw, licked into his mouth. He paused to stretch Daniel’s arms above his head. Daniel wrapped his bound hands around the bars of the headboard, flexing his fingers.</p>
<p>Johnny trailed a greedy palm down Daniel’s collarbone and to his waist, hovering near his hips but never venturing further. He was such a <em>tease, </em>and Daniel couldn’t take it anymore. He whined and reached for Johnny as best he could without bringing his hands back down, wriggling his hips and trying to lock Johnny in with his feet around his ankles. His cock pulsed between their bodies, sensitive and aching for friction.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Johnny released him, breathing heavily. He raised his hand and brushed Daniel’s hair back from his forehead. “Tell me what you want.”</p>
<p>Daniel’s nostrils flared. He hated when Johnny asked him the question. He leaned up and caught Johnny in a hard kiss. Johnny let him have his way, before wrapping a hand loosely around his throat and pinning him down to the bed.</p>
<p>“Tell me,” Johnny said roughly.</p>
<p>Daniel felt his stomach tighten. Why did he always have to say it? He took a deep breath, then another.</p>
<p>“I—” Daniel started, swallowing thickly.</p>
<p>Johnny stared at his lips, his thumb rubbing the soft skin underneath his ear. Daniel felt his face heat up. He swallowed again and when he opened his mouth, the words came tumbling out.</p>
<p>“I want you to f-fuck me.”</p>
<p>Johnny’s thumb stopped and he looked at Daniel. His eyes were a startling blue in the low light of the bedroom. For a moment, Daniel panicked, thinking that he’d said it wrong <em>(too weak, too needy)</em>, but then Johnny bent down and kissed him.</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you,” Johnny said. Daniel flushed, as Johnny pressed kisses to his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, his chin. “For finally asking for what you want.” Along his jaw, down his neck, one last kiss on his chest. “For that, I’m going to give you the best fuck of your life.”</p>
<p>He lifted himself off Daniel and grabbed the lube, slicking his own cock with a tight fist. Daniel bit his lip at the sight of him. He looked so <em>good</em> with his broad shoulders and lean muscles. A light sheen of sweat covered his skin, the dips and valleys of his body, all the way up to his tousled hair.</p>
<p>“You see what you do to me?” Johnny asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. His voice was low, thick with arousal. Daniel glanced down, at the way Johnny’s dick jutted out of his jeans, red and engorged.</p>
<p>Daniel rolled his hips, legs spreading wider. He knew it was because of him, but a part of him still had trouble believing it sometimes. That another man <em>(JohnnyJohnnyJohnny) </em>could be this turned on by him.</p>
<p>Now, Johnny finished up and uncoiled above him like a snake. He placed a hand next to Daniel’s head, humming in approval when Daniel wrapped his legs around his waist.</p>
<p>“This is how much I want you,” Johnny said, guiding himself. “You make me want to strip you apart.” He positioned himself at the rim, and leaned down to cage his arms around Daniel’s head. “You make me want to bury myself...” He popped the head in, and Daniel’s toes curled, “...all the way inside of you...” he pushed inside smoothly, “and make it my home.”</p>
<p>Daniel’s vision blurred, as Johnny’s hips came flush with his ass. Not because it hurt—it was just so overwhelming, a part of Johnny pulsing inside of him, stripping him of his defenses.</p>
<p>“So beautiful,” Johnny whispered.</p>
<p>He traced fingers down Daniel’s sides, whispering encouragement while nuzzling his neck, and it was too<em> much.</em> Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, a tear finally rolling down his temple. He had a death grip on the headboard, and it was the only thing grounding him, keeping him from falling apart.</p>
<p>Johnny moved his hips in a small circle, and Daniel let out a shuddering breath.</p>
<p>“Is this what you want? You want me to fill you up?” Johnny said, licking a stripe under his ear. When Daniel didn’t reply, Johnny bit at the skin. “Talk.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Daniel said, breathing heavily. “Stay inside of me. Never leave, please.”</p>
<p>Johnny sucked on his throat, and circled his hips again; a slow, careful movement that made Daniel moan. Rough denim rubbed against the back of his thighs with every move.</p>
<p>“Tell me how much you want it,” Johnny rumbled in his ear, and Daniel shuddered, arching as much as he could beneath Johnny’s weight. Johnny started to roll his hips slow and frustratingly gentle. His cock was thick and hot and perfect inside of Daniel but not enough, not nearly <em>enough.</em></p>
<p>“So much,” Daniel choked out, and he was so close, so close to bursting. His heart was going to beat out of his chest. “I think about it all the time. When I wake up, before I go to sleep, all day—”</p>
<p>He let out a gasp when Johnny brushed his prostate.</p>
<p>“Open your eyes,” Johnny ordered.</p>
<p>Daniel snapped them open. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them in the first place. Johnny pressed their foreheads together, and it felt like they were the only ones in the world, panting into each other’s mouths with every thrust, their hot breaths mingling. Daniel tightened his grip around the headboard.</p>
<p>“Can I—” Daniel said, his voice breaking.</p>
<p>“Can you what, baby?” Johnny said, gravelly voice sending pinpricks of pleasure down Daniel’s spine. He nipped the corner of Daniel’s mouth.</p>
<p>“I want—” Daniel said, panting. He couldn’t feel his hands anymore. “I want to touch you.”</p>
<p>Johnny bared his teeth.</p>
<p>“Then, do it.”</p>
<p>Daniel wrapped his arms around the back of Johnny’s neck and fisted his hair. Johnny growled in approval and picked up the pace, thrusting relentlessly against Daniel’s sweet spot. There was a feeling building inside of Daniel, overflowing his chest, spreading throughout his belly and arms and legs, heavy and hot.</p>
<p>“Johnny,” Daniel groaned. “I can’t. Please—”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Johnny said, putting space between their chests. He reached down and curled his fingers around Daniel’s cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts. “You’re so gorgeous like this.”</p>
<p>Daniel whined, blushing, but he pushed his hips up into Johnny’s hand and then back down onto his cock.  This is what he needed: Johnny above him, Johnny inside of him, Johnny everywhere, just Johnny.</p>
<p>“I’m so close.” Dean panted, digging his nails into Johnny’s scalp. Johnny bared his teeth, his face contorting in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Gonna come for me?” Johnny growled, speeding up his hand on Daniel’s cock. “Tell me what you want.”</p>
<p>Daniel bucked his hips and clenched down around Johnny’s cock. “Harder.”</p>
<p>Johnny groaned and snapped his hips forward, slamming into Daniel.</p>
<p>“Say it again,” Johnny ordered.</p>
<p>“Harder!”</p>
<p>He snapped his hips once, twice, and Daniel shuddered, as his orgasm washed over him, his vision going white. Johnny continued to thrust, hard and deep, until he buried himself inside of Daniel, his entire body going still. Daniel felt Johnny pulse inside of him, and then he was collapsing on top of him. They panted heavily against each other.</p>
<p>Daniel should have been uncomfortable. Johnny was a heavy weight, making it hard to breathe, but instead Daniel felt sated for the first time all day. His mind had gone quiet, and it was like being on a drug high, blissful and without worry.</p>
<p>A hand stroked his hair, gently brushing it out of his face, and Johnny nipped at his jaw. “Still with me?” he asked, humor and concern in equal measure.</p>
<p>Daniel nodded, and scratched his nails softly into Johnny’s scalp. He smiled when Johnny shivered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone else for reading as well! I hope you all enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>